Skylands: After the Darkness
by Kira of Elsweyr
Summary: Takes place between Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and Skylanders: Giants. Kaos has finally been defeated. Skylands is safe for now, but there's still a lot to do: help repair villages, fight trolls, the list goes on. But they still have plenty of free time, so what will they do? Read to find out. Ships: Spyro x Cynder, Sunburn x Whirlwind, Sonic Boom x Drobot. Rated T just 'cuz.


**Hello there! I really hope you enjoy my story, I got the idea for it upon beating Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure for the second time.**

**... Is anyone even going to read this? XD Who knows?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skylanders or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to Activision and Toys For Bob, and I am not either of them.**

* * *

"I knew you could do it! Thank you, Spyro, you and the others have saved Skylands!" Hugo's cheered happily, a huge grin evident on the Mabu's face.  
"No problemo, Hugo, we're just doing our job," I replied lazily. Me, Cynder, Sunburn, Whirlind, and all of the others had just returned from Kaos's lair. The final battle was tough, and it took a lot out of us. So here we all are, at The Ruins, next to the newly- built Core of Light. The sun was setting, and most of the others were sleeping. I glanced over toward the area where Persephone usually is. Sleeping next to the odd metal frame were none other than Sunburn and Whirlwind. The two of them had grown a bit closer on this journey. Whirlwind was sleeping next to Sunburn, her head resting on his shoulder and Sunburn's wing over her body. I turned my attention back to Hugo, who had started talking again, but I wasn't paying attention.  
"... But your work is never done. Many villages have been destroyed, while others were taken over by trolls. Do you think you and the other Skylanders can help rebuild them?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course! We'll take care of the troll problem, too," I replied with a yawn. _We'll take care of it,_ I thought, _after we get some rest_.  
"Good, good. And also-" Hugo was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.  
" 'Ey, Skylander!" A deeper voice called. I rolled my eyes; Flynn could never remember our names.  
"Hey, Flynn. What do you need?" I asked, trying not to sound too impatient.  
"Well, I just wanna tell you that you did a good job helping defeat Kaos," Flynn replied, sounding as cocky as ever.  
"You're kidding me... It was the Skylanders who defeated Kaos, not you!" Cali snapped. She was walking over to us. She stood next to Flynn. "You and all of the Skylanders did a great job protecting Skylands, Spyro. Then, what would anyone expect from a Skylander?" She said to me.  
"Thanks, Cali, but we couldn't have accomplished anything without you, Hugo, Persephone, Flynn, all of you," I replied simply.  
"Thanks, I'm really touched," Flynn said. "And I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta get going. I've got some fans to talk to, places to go... But if you ever need help from Skylands' greatest balloonist, you know who to call," he added. "BOOM!" and with that, he walked over to his hot air balloon.  
"I've got to leave, too. My hometown's been destroyed, I need to help the villagers repair it," Cali explained. "Flynn offered to take me there." She added as she followed him. "I hope I'll be able to assist you on more adventures!" The hot air balloon lifted into the air. I stood there for a minutw, watching it drift into the sky. It's over; we won. Skylands is safe from Kaos's wrath. I hope he's gotten what he deserves on Earth. Earth... I peered over the edge of the island in an attempt to see the strange planet, even though it was impossible, since it's so, so far away. I was there briefly; me and the others had been frozen, like statues, to pieces of the Core of Light. Every Skylander was sent to Earth. My current Portal Master, a young girl who found me, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Voodood, Cynder, Warnado, Sunburn, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Stump Smash, Terrafin, and Stealth Elf, lives on Earth. She helped us save Skylands. She's a powerful Portal Master, but not nearly as powerful as Master Eon, my former Portal Master. When the Core of Light was destroyed, he had been turned into a spirit. He's no longer capable of being a Portal Master. Now all he can do is watch over Skylands, and guide the new Portal Masters. It's a bit sad to think about; Eon was a great Portal Master, and he was a great mentor as well.  
Hopefully the new Portal Masters will all become great Portal Masters, like Eon.

"There you are, Spyro," A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Cynder, a purple dragoness. I had freed her from the evil dragon Malfore a few years ago, and she became a Skylander shortly afterwards. We've also been dating since then.

"Oh, hey Cynder," I replied.  
"I've been looking for you. Sonic Boom, Drobot and Warnado found a cave near the shore, they asked if we wanted to share it with them," she informed me.  
"Sure," I replied gratefully. Finally, I'd be able to get some sleep. "Alright, follow me," Cynder said, leading the way to the docks. As I followed her, I looked up at the night sky, small, bright stars scattered around it. I remembered when the darkness covered the sky, when it covered those stars. I couldn't let that happen again.

_I promise to keep Skylands safe._

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
